SonicandKnuckles's Sonic Parody Casts
Welcome to SonicandKnuckles' Sonic Parody Casts page. These casts that I've started are new from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Please Note: If you, I repeat, if you edit, add, change, or even delete any of the casts, you will get blocked, and I really mean it! Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Casts Sonic/Thomas (Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends) *Sonic as Thomas (Both the main heroes) *Fang as Edward (Both Blue and Wise) *Espio as Henry (Henry's voice suits Espio) *Vector as Gordon (Both Big and Pompous) *Knuckles as James (Both Vain) *Tails as Percy (Both Young) *Mr. Stewart as Toby (Both Old) *Yacker as Duck (Both reliable) *Heavy & Bomb as Donald & Douglas *Elmer Johnson as Oliver *Shadow as Diesel (Shadow and Diesel are both the main villains) *Scratch & Grounder as Bill & Ben *Chaos as BoCo *Rouge as Daisy (Both lazy and stubborn) *Blaze as Mavis (Both were rude in thier debuts) *Nelson Thorndyke as Stepney *Amy as Emily (Both the main females) *Cheese as Bertie *Captain Whisker as Salty *Big as Harvey *Sleet & Dingo as Arry and Bert (Sleet and Dingo are brothers, just like Arry and Bert) *Chip as Fergus *Chirps as Skarloey *Cucky as Rheneas *Danny as Sir Handel *Chris as Peter Sam *E-102 Gamma as Rusty *E-123 Omega as Duncan *Leon as Duke *Pachacamac as Bertram *Erazor Djinn as Proteus *E-100 Alpha aka ZERO as Freddie *Mighty and Ray as Mighty Mac *Mr. Tanaka as Arthur *Cosmo as Lady *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman as Diesel 10 (Dr. Robotnik is a villain in Sonic X and the games) *Bocoe & Decoe as Splatter & Dodge *King Acorn as Sir Topham Hatt (Both in charge of The Planet Mobius and The Sodor Railway) *Queen Acorn as Lady Hatt (Both wives of King Acorn and Sir Topham Hatt *Omochao as Terence *King Boom Boo as Trevor *Bean as Toad *Emerl as Derek *Metal Sonic as Bulgy (Both devious and stupid) *Breezie as Elizabeth (Both mothers to Dr. Robotnik and Diesel 10) *Coconuts as George *Hawk as Murdoch *King Arthur as Spencer (King Arthur is a villain in Sonic X and the games) *Tikal as Caroline *Jerome Wise as Cranky *Lucky as S.C.Ruffey *The President as Mr. Percival *Wocky as Harold *Cream as Rosie *Badniks as The Troublesome Trucks *Bokkun as Smudger *Bark as Bulstrode *Storm as Jeremy *Vanilla as Molly *Silver as Stanley *Helen & Frances as Annie & Clarabel *Saffron as Henrietta *Babyface as Jack *Ducky as Alfie (Both Green) *Roller Bob as Nelson *Hand-in-the-box as Oliver (Pack) *Kang and Kodos as Max & Monty *Legs as Kelly *Rockmobile as Byron *Walking Car as Ned *Elise as Isobella *The Frog as Patrick *Jingle Joe as Buster *Queen Aleena as Miss Jenny *The Oracle of Delphius as The Foreman *Jet as Whiff (Both filthy) *Professor Pickle as Scruff *Scourge as Dennis *Rocky as Rocky *Charmy as Billy *Topaz as Madge *Caliburn as Hank *Nicole as Flora *Pocky as Victor *Picky as Kevin *Pecky as Hiro *Tails Doll as The Spiteful Breakvan *Shahra as Old Slow Coach *Professor Gerald Robotnik as D261 *Eggman Nega as Hector *Duke of Soleanna s Colin *Flicky as Belle *E-105 Zeta as Neville *E-101 Beta, E-103 Delta and E-104 Epsilon as The Horrid Lorries *Quark as The Angry Policeman *Denita Stokes (president of Humans Against Genesis) as The Stationmaster's Wife Special Guests from The Simpsons *Homer Simpson as Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) *Milhouse as Junior *Lisa Simpson as Lilly *Ned Flanders as Burnett Stone *Chief Wiggum as Patch *Principle Skinner as Billy Twofeathers *Marge Simpson as Stacy Jones *Bumblebee Man as Mutt *Mr. Burns as PT Boomer *Maude Flanders as Lilly's Mom Sonic/TUGS (Freedom Fighters) *Sonic as Ten Cents (Both the main heroes) *Uncle Chuck as Big Mac (Both No.2) *Chuck Thorndyke as OJ (Both old) *Knuckles as Top Hat (Both No.4 and pompous) *Antoine as Warrior (Both No.5 and teenagers) *Espio as Hercules (Both coolheaded fighters) *Tails as Sunshine (Both the youngest) *Rotor as Grampus *King Acorn as Captain Star *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman as Zorron (Both the main villains) *Bocoe and Decoe as Zebedee and Zak *Grounder and Scratch as Zip and Zug (Both pairs suit Arry and Bert from Thomas and Friends) *Quark as Captain Zero *Trevor as Izzy Gomez (Both lazy) *Princess Sally Acorn as Lillie Lightship (Both the main females) (DO NOT EDIT!) *Amy Rose as Sally Seaplane (Both cute) (DO NOT EDIT!) *Mighty and Ray as Frank and Eddie (Both pairs suit Bill and Ben from Thomas and Friends) *Lucas as Puffa (Puffa's voice suits Lucas) *Flip as The Goods Trains *Mr. Tanaka as The Coast Gaurd *Chip as Messanger *Gerald Robotnik as Johnny Cuba (Both violent and aggressive) (Gerald Robotnik is evil in Sonic X and the games) *Snivley as Jack *Ari as Boomer *Mort and Gort (from Garfield) as The Green Eyed Pirates *Rocket as Sea Rogue (Both had to be rescued) *Athair as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Captain Rescue as Billy Shoepack (Both have West Country Accents) *Sonic Jr. as Little Ditcher *Vector as Fire Tug *Sleet and Dingo as Burke and Blair (Both suit Den and Dart from Thomas and Friends) *Lupe as Pearl *Shadow as Nantucket (Shadow is a villain in Sonic X and the games) *The Robots as The Shrimpers *Butch (from Thomas) as Scuttlebutt Pete *The Foreman (from Thomas) as The Quarry Master *Dulcy as The Fulton Ferry Sonic/Theodore Tugboat (Cheese Chao) Note: My Sonic/Theodore Tugboat Parodies are linked to My Sonic/TUGS Parodies. *Cheese as Theodore (Both red) *Chocola as Hank *Danny as Foduck *Chris as George *Cream as Emily *The President as The Dispatcher (Both in charge of The Town and The Theodore Tugs) *E-123 Omega as Guysborough (Both rude) *Fang as Oliver (Both mean) *Breezy as Carla *16 (from RWS) as Snorri the Viking Ship *Bunnie Rabbot as Sigrid (Both kind) *Mama Robotnik as Rebecca *Tikal as Pugwash *Rouge as Constance *Big as Shelbourne *Big Grizz and Big Mike as Phillip and Phillmore *G.U.N. Commander as Northumberland *E-102 Gamma as Baddeck Sonic/Salty's Lighthouse (Rocket's Lighthouse) *Rocket as Salty *Sonic Jr. as Claude *Big as Octo the Octopus *Lily and Her Sister as Sophie and Sadie *Dulcy as Aunt Chovie *Bunnie Rabbot as Aroura *The Robots as The Clams *Sonic as Ten Cents *Uncle Chuck as Big Stack *Chuck Thorndyke as Otis *Knuckles as Top Hat *Antione as Warrior *Espio as Hercules *Princess Sally Acorn as Sunshine (Both suit Emily from Thomas and Friends) *Queen Acorn as Captain Star *Shadow as Zorran (I'm having Dr. Robotnik as TUGS Zorron and Shadow as Salty's Lighthouse Zorron) *Heavy as Zebee (Zebedee became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Bomb as Zak (Zak became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Ray as Zug (Zug became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Mighty as Zip (Zip became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *King Acorn as Captain Zero (Captain Zero became good in Salty's Lighthouse) *Rotor as Grampus *Cream as Lillie Lightship *Cosmo as Little Ditcher *Amy Rose as Sally Seaplane *Tails as Boomer (Tails and Boomer are both orange) (Boomer had a high pitched voice in Salty's Lighthouse) *Lucas as Stanley/Chooch *Snivley as Scoop *Vector as Red Fin *E-102 Gamma as Cappy (The Coast Gaurd and his Messanger were merged into Cappy in Salty's Lighthouse) *Ari as Steamer *Captain Rescue as Billy Shoepack *Cranky (from Thomas) as Bigg Basil *Mighty as Mr. Bocco *Ray as Mr. Socco *Coconuts as Captain Smith *Robotnik Jr. as Lord Stinker *Heavy as Mr. Knight *Bomb as Mr. Chapman *Butch (from Thomas) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Froggy as The Fulton Ferry *Blaze as Grace *Dr. Robotnik as Sea Rogue (Sea Rogue became evil in Salty's Lighthouse) *Sleet and Dingo as Sea Rouge's Henchboats (As seen in L&RF's SL Redub, 'Pirate on the Loose') *Athair as Paul Sonic/Garfield (Knuckles and Friends) * Knuckles as Garfield * King Acorn as Jon Arbuckle * Rotor as Odie * Cranky (from Thomas) as Binky the Clown * Queen Acorn as Liz Arbuckle * Mighty as Nermal * Rouge as Penelope * Sonic as Orson * Antione as Roy * Tails as Booker * Lucas as Sheldon * Espio as Wade * Big as Bo * Sally Acorn as Lanolin * Dr. Robotnik as The Weasel * Scratch as The Fox * Grounder as Gort * Decoe as Wart * Bocoe as Mort * Captain Rescue as Fred Duck * Froggy as Newton * Gerald Robotnik as The Wolf * Uncle Chuck as Plato * Shadow as Aloysius (Shadow is evil in Sonic X and the video games) * Mr. Tanaka as Edward R. Furrow (Edward R Furrow's voice suits Mr. Tanaka) * The Robots as The Worms * Chuck Thorndyke as The Old Pig * Trevor as Floyd * Tom Tipper (from Thomas) as Herman Post * Zeb as Cactus Jake * Cluck as Madman Murray * Heavy as What the Dog * Bomb as Who the Dog * E-123 Omega as Where the Dog * Charmy as Billy Buddy Bear * Silver as Bobby Buddy Bear * Sonic Jr. as Bertie Buddy Bear * Cosmo as Betty Buddy Bear * Ferdinand as Bernie * Flip as Dick Drake * Mallard as Wailan * Doctor Warpnik as the salesman fox * Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as Redome and weep * Ari as Wade's dad * Bunnie Rabbot as Mrs. Chicken * Amy Rose as Cloe * Vector as The Police Dog Sonic/Scooby Doo (Tails Doo) *Tails as Scooby Doo *Sonic as Shaggy *Espio as Fred *Sally Acorn as Daphne *Amy Rose as Velma *Antione as Scrappy Doo *Rotor as Scooby Dum *Gerald Robotnik as Villian Sonic/Alvin and The Chipmunks (Sonic and The Freedom Fighters) *Sonic as Alvin (Both the main heroes) *Uncle Chuck as Simon (Both clever and wearing blue) *Tails as Theodore (Both the youngest) *King Acorn as David Seville *Dr. Robotnik as Ian *Cream as Claire *Sally Acorn as Brittany (Both Girlfriends to Sonic and Alvin) *Bunnie Rabbot as Jeanette (Both Girlfriends Uncle Chuck and Simon) *Amy Rose as Eleonor (Eleonor's voice suits Amy Rose) *Queen Acorn as Miss Miller Sonic/Horrid Henry (Horrid Dr. Robotnik) *Dr. Robotnik = Horrid Henry (Both the main villains) *Sonic = Perfect Peter (Both the main protagonists) *Queen Acorn = Mum (Mum's voice suits Queen Acorn) *King Acorn = Dad (Dad's voice suits King Acorn) *Cluck = Fang the Hamster *Sonic Jr. = Fluffy the Cat *Gerald Robotnik = Mutant Max (Gerald Robotnik is a villain in Sonic X and the games) *Scratch = Rude Ralph *Grounder = Mischievous Mike *Breezy = Moody Margaret (Moody Margaret's voice suits Breezy) *Blaze = Margaret's Mum *Chuck Thorndyke = Margaret's Dad *Rouge = Sour Susan (Sour Susan's voice suits Rouge) *Uncle Chuck = Brainy Brian (Both smart) *Espio = Anxious Andrew *Sally Acorn = Gorgeous Gurinder (Both beautiful) *Bunnie Rabbot = Lazy Linda *Cream = Singing Soraya (Singing Soraya's voice suits Cream) *Amy Rose = Prissy Polly (Prissy Polly's voice suits Amy Rose) *E-123 Omega = Pimply Paul *Ari = Beefy Bert *Tails = Goody-Goody Gordon *Rotor = Tidy Ted *Lucas = Spotless Sam *Knuckles = Aerobic Al *Captain Rescue = Jolly Josh *Trevor = Weepy William *Coconuts = Greedy Graham *Shadow = Slimy Sammy (Shadow is a villain in Sonic X and the games) *Mama Robotnik = Miss Battle-Axe *Tikal = Mrs Battle-Axe *Dulcy = Miss Lovely (Miss Lovely's voice suits Dulcy) *The President = Mr. Mossy (Mr. Mossy's voice suits The President) *Scarlet Garcia = Mrs. Mossy *The Refreshment Lady (from Thomas) = Miss OddBod *Quark = Soggy Sid *Antoine = Stuck-Up Steve *Cosmo = Rich Aunt Ruby *Snivley = Bossy Bill *Robotnik Jr. = Big Boss *Doctor Warpnik = Mr Nerdon *SWATBots = The Killer Boy Rats *Decoe and Bocoe = The Brickhouse Boys *Male Cheese = Peter's Angel *Fang = Peter's Devil *Denita Stokes (president of Humans Against Genesis) = Rabid Rebecca *Mighty and Ray = Peter's Children Sonic/Noddy's Toyland Adventures (Sonic's Mobious Adventures) *Sonic as Noddy (Both the main characters) (DO NOT EDIT!) *Uncle Chuck as Big Ears (Both kind, wearing blue and best friends of Sonic and Noddy) (DO NOT EDIT!) *Rocket as Bumpy Dog *Princess Sally Acorn as Tessie Bear (Both the main females) (DO NOT EDIT!) *Espio as Mr. Tubby Bear *Dulcy as Mrs. Tubby Bear (DO NOT EDIT!) *Shadow as Master Tubby Bear (Master Tubby Bear's voice suits Scratch) *Knuckles as Mr. Plod *Rotor as Mr. Milko *Ari as Mr. Jumbo *Tails as Clockwork Mouse (Clockwork Mouse's voice Tails) *Amy Rose as Sally Skittle (DO NOT EDIT!) *Antione as Bert Monkey (Bert Monkey's voice suits Antione) *Breezy as Martha Monkey (Both Bossy and Troublesome) *Bunnie Rabbot as Dinah Doll *Mama Robotnik as Miss Pink Cat (Miss Pink Cat's voice suits Mama Robotnik) *Chuck Thorndyke as Mr. Sparks *Big as Mr. Wobbly Man *Captain Rescue as Sammy Sailor (Both have West Country accents) *Vector as Mr. Train Driver *King Acorn as Mr. Straw (King Acorn and Mr. Straw are both in charge of The Planet Mobius and Thier Farm) *Queen Acorn as Mrs. Straw (Queen Acorn and Mrs. Straw are both wives to King Acorn and Mr. Straw) *Flip as Mr. Noah *Lupe as Mrs. Noah *Grounder as Sly (Both stupid) *Dr. Robotnik as Gobbo (Both evil and horrid) *Scratch as Harry Slime (from Avenger Penguins) *Sonic Jr. as Noddy's Car *Lucas as Bunkey (Bunkey's voice suits Lucas) *Father Christmas as himself Sonic/Magic Roundabout (Mobious Roundabout) *Antione as Dougal the Dog (Dougal's Voice Suits Antione) *Sally Acorn as Florence (Florence's Voice Suits Sally Acorn) (Both Beautiful and Friendly) *Ari as Dylan *Tails as Brian the Snail *Amy Rose as Ermintrude the Cow (Ermintrude's Voice Suits Amy Rose) *Sonic as Zebedee (Both cheerful) *Breezy as The Train (female) (The female Train's voice suits Breezy) *Knuckles as The Train (male) (Knuckles and The male Train are both both important) *Uncle Chuck as Mr. Rusty *Espio as Mr. McHenry *Rotor as Paul (Paul's voice suits Rotor) *Lucas as Basil (Basil's voice suits Lucas) *Cream as Rosalie (Rosalie's voice suits Cream) *Dulcy as Penelope the Spider (Penelope's voice suits Dulcy) *Heavy and Bomb as The Twin Birds *Bunnie Rabbot as The Alarm Clock (female) (Both sensitive) *Charmy as The Alarm Clock (male) (Both funny) *Tikal as The Music Box (female) *Snivley as The Music Box (male) (Both rude) *Dr. Robotnik as Buxton the Blue Cat (Both evil) *Mama Robotnik as Madame Blue (Madame Blue's Voice Suits Mama Robotnik) *Fang as the Cannon *Gerald Robotnik as Zeebad Sonic/An American Tail (A Mobious Tail) Note: This cast not only has characters from AAT 1, but has characters from AAT 2 and AAT 3 as well, considering they are also in the cast. *Sonic as Fievel Mousekewitz *Sally Acorn as Mama Mousekewitz *Knuckles as Papa Mousekewitz *Rouge as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tails as Yasha Mousekewitz *Uncle Chuck as Henri *Gerald Robotnik as Warren T. Rat *Trevor as Digit *Shadow as Moe *Antione as Tony Toponi *Bunnie Rabbot as Bridget *Rotor as Honest John *Espio as Tiger *E-123 Omega as Jimmy *Lucas as Happy Train *Sonic Jr. as Tugs the Boat *Chuck Thorndyke as Wylie Burp *Dr. Robotnik as Cat R. Waul *Snivley as Chula *Breezy as Miss Kitty *Amy Rose as Cholena *Fang as Scuttlebutt *Doctor Warpnik as Mr. Grasping *Scratch and Grounder as Toplofty and O'Bloat *Coconuts as McBrusque Sonic/Fievel's American Tails (Sonic's Mobious Tails) *Sonic as Fievel Mousekewitz *Espio as Tiger *Sally Acorn as Mama Mousekewitz *Knuckles as Papa Mousekewitz *Rouge as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tails as Yasha Mousekewitz *Dr. Robotnik as Cat R. Waul *Snivley as Chula *Gerald Robotnik as Sweet Williams *Decoe and Bocoe as The 2 Alley Cats *Breezy as Miss Kitty *King Acorn as The Photographer Sonic/Young Ones (Young Freedom Fighters) *Antione as Vyvyan (Both destructive) *Sonic as Rik (Both cheeky boys) *Espio as Niel (Both hippies) *Knuckles as Mike (Both leaders) *King Acorn as Mr. Bolowski (Both Fat) *Dr. Robotnik as The TV Detector Man (Both evil) *Uncle Chuck as Bambi (Both sensible) *Ari as Lord Monty (Lord Monty's voice suits Ari) *Shadow as Lord Snot (Lord Snot's voice suits Shadow) *Cream as Miss Money Stirling (Miss Money Stirling's voice suits Cream) *Rocket as Mr. Kendle-Mintcake (Both cheerful) *Chuck Thorndyke as Cliff Richard (Both peaceful) *Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Amy Rose and Rouge as The Amazulu (All Female) *Breezy as Vyvyan's Mum (Both moody and troublesome) *Mama Robotnik as Thatcher (Both mean and evil) Sonic/The Simpsons (The Hedgehogsons) *Sonic as Homer *Sally Acorn as Marge *Tails as Bart (Tails and Bart are both young and cheeky) *Amy Rose as Lisa *Cream as Maggie *Gremlin (from Thomas) as Santa's Little Helper *TFC's Cat (from Thomas) as Snowball *Athair as Grandpa Abe *Big Grizz as Carl *Big Mike as Lenny *Antione as Moe *Uncle Chuck as Ned Flanders *Bunnie Rabbot as Maude Flanders *Mighty and Ray as Rod and Todd *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Burns *Vector as Waylon Smithers *Knuckles as Principal Skinner *Mama Robotnik as Agnes Skinner *Rotor as Martin *Lucas as Milhouse *Rouge as Edna Krabappel *Cranky (from Thomas) as Krusty the Klown *Captain Rescue as The Sea Captain *Espio as Barney Gamble *Sonic Jr. as Slideshow Mel *Coconuts as Slideshow Bob *Snivley as Comic Book Guy *King Acorn as Chief Wiggum *Charmy as Ralph Wiggum *Scratch as Nelson *Grounder as Jimbo *Bocoe as Kearney *Decoe as Dolph *Gerald Robotnik as Fat Tony *Koopa (from Mario) as Snake *Trevor as Apu *E-123 Omega as Groundskeeper Willie *Chuck Thorndyke as Reverend Lovejoy *Rouge as Helen Lovejoy *Cyrus as Cletus *Sonia as Brandine *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Otto *Robotnik Jr. as Mayor Quimby *Shadow as Superintendent Chalmers *Lily and her sister as Patty and Selma *Max as Dr. Nick *Silver as Dr. Hibbert *Professor Von Shlemer as Old Gil *Wes Weasley as Professor Frink *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Disco Stu *Froggy as Bumblebee Man *Metal Sonic as Frank Grimes *Dulcy as Homer's Mum *Cosmo as Lurann *Ari as Rainer Wolfcastle *Rocket as John *2 SWATBots as Kang and Kobos Sonic/Sooty (The Sonic Show) *Sonic as Sooty *Tails as Sweep *Sally Acorn as Soo *Knuckles as Matthew Corbett *Antione as Scampi *Uncle Chuck as Harry Corbett Sonic/Bodger and Badger (Antione and Sonic) *Antione as Bodger *Sonic as Badger *Sally Acorn as Mousey *Edna Krabapple (from The Simpsons) as Mrs. Trout *Denita Stokes (president of Humans Against Genesis) as Mrs. Bogart *Blaze as Miss Moon *Mama Robotnik as Mrs. Dribble *Amy Rose as Vicky *Sonic Jr. as Luigi the Italian Badger *Rouge as Miss Peake *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Smart *Trevor as Elton *Sonia as Mavis *Gerald Robotnik as The Bad Tempered Man (from Washday) *Breezy as Mrs Smelly *Bunnie Rabbot as Millie *Tails as China *Espio as Mr. Tucknott *Chip as Mr. Wilson *Shadow as Mr. Gripper Sonic/Mario (Super Sonic Bros.) *Sonic as Mario *Knuckles as Luigi *Tails as Yoshi *Amy as Peach *Cream as Birdo *Rouge as Daisy *Cheese as Toad *Dr. Robotnik as Bowser *Shadow as Wario *Silver as Waluigi *Scratch as Lemmy "Hip" Koopa *Grounder as Iggy "Hop" Koopa *Coconuts as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa *Breezie as Wendy "Kootie Pie" O. Koopa *Robotnik Jr. as Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. *Snively as Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa *Dr. Warpink as Roy "Bully" Koopa *Vector as Donkey Kong *Chris as Baby Mario *Danny as Baby Luigi *Helen as Baby Peach *Frances as Baby Daisy *SWATBot as Koopa Troopa/Goomba *Metal Sonic as Bowser Jr. *Charmy as Diddy Kong *Espio as Funky Kong *Blaze as Rosalina *Cosmo as Toadette *E-123 Omega as Petey Piranha *Antione as Oogtar Sonic/Pokemon (Hedgehogmon) *Sonic as Ash *Tails as Pikachu *Amy Rose as Misty *Knuckles as Brock *Chuck Thorndyke as Tracy *King Acorn as Proffessor Oak *Dr. Robotnik as James *Breezy as Jesse *Snivley as Meowth *Trevor as Wobbuffet *Gerald Robotnik as Giovanni *Sally Acorn as May *Charmy as Max *Cream as Dawn *Antione as Gary Oak *Sonic Jr. as Ritchie *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Chris as Chimchar *Danny as Charmander *Uncle Chuck as Wallace *Dulcy as Ash's Mum Sonic/Biker Mice From Mars (Biker Hedgehogs from Mars) *Sonic as Throttle *Antione as Vinnie *Knuckles as Modo *Sally Acorn as Charlie *Bunnie Rabbot as Carbine *Tails as Rimfire *Dr. Robotnik as Lawrence Limburger *Scratch as Karbunkle *Grounder as Greasepit *Snivley as Fred the Mutant *Gerald Robotnik as Lord Camembert Sonic/Avenger Penguins (Avenger Hedgehogs) *Sonic as Marlon *Tails as Bluey *Knuckles as Rocky *Sally Acorn as Bella *Dr. Robotnik as Caractacus P. Doom *Shadow as Harry Slime Sonic/Wind in the Willows (Willows of Mobious) *Uncle Chuck as Mole (Mole's voice suits Uncle Chuck) *Espio as Ratty *Knuckles as Badger *Sonic as Toad (Toad's voice suits Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tails as Billy Rabbit *Rotor as Ernest *Cream as Georgina *Chuck Thorndyke as Auberon Mole *Silver as Thomas *Gerald Robotnik as The Jailer *Amy Rose as The Jailer's Daughter *Dr. Robotnik as The Chief Weasel *Scratch as The Weasel Henchman *Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe and The Robots as The Other Weasels *Mama Robotnik as Ms Carrington-Moss (The Female Magistrate in the 1983 movie) *Dr. Warpnik as The Clerk *Trevor as Alfred *Breezy as The Fat Bargewoman *Antione as Reggie *Sally Acorn as Rosemary *Shadow as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad *Bunnie Rabbot as Alice Sonic/Henry's Cat (Sonic's Hedgehog) *Sonic as Henry's Cat *Antione as Chris Rabbit *Sally Acorn as Pansy Pig *Espio as Ted Tortoise *Knuckles as Douglas Dog *Amy Rose as Denise Duck *Tails as Sammy Snail *Rotor as Phillip Frog *Uncle Chuck as Mosy Mouse *Chuck Thorndyke as The Bus Conductor *Dr. Robotnik as Farmer Giles *Shadow as Constable Bulldog *Gerald Robotnik as Rum Baa Baa Sonic/Budgie the Little Helicopter (Sonic the Little Hedgehog) *Sonic as Budgie *Sally Acorn as Pippa *Chuck Thorndyke as Lionel *Knuckles as Chuck *Tails as Dell *Antione as Smokey *Chris as Ben *Amy Rose as Lucy *Queen Acorn as Mrs. Kitchen *Uncle Chuck as Ken *Espio as Mike *Rotor as Ernest *Dr. Robotnik as Sharkey *Captain Rescue as Wally *Shadow as Jon Claude *Cyrus as Backhoe *Manic as Nosey *King Acorn as The Announcer *The Barber (from Thomas) as Mr. Harrison *Mama Robotnik as Mr. Harrison's Car Sonic/Wacky Races (Mobious Races) *Sonic as Sawtooth *Uncle Chuck as Professor Pat Pending *Espio as Peter Perfect *Knuckles as Rufus Ruffcut *Antione as Red Max *Tails as Private Meekly *Chuck Thorndyke as Lazy Luke *Rotor as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Heavy as Rock Slag *Bomb as Gravel Slag *Bocoe as Big Gruesome *Decoe as Little Gruesome *The Dragon (from the episode, Lovesick Sonic) as The Dragon *Vector as Sargeant Blast *Sally Acorn as Penelope Pitstop *Chris as Rug Bug Benny *Danny as Willy *Wes Weasley as Danny *Robot as Ring-a-Ding *E-102 Gamma as Kurby *E-123 Omega as Mac *Athair as Clyde *Dr. Robotnik as Dick Dastardly *Snivley as Muttley *King Acorn as The Announcer *Lucas as Blubber Bear (Blubber Bear's voice suits Lucas) *Breezy as The Female Alligator (Breezy and The Female Alligator are both female characters) *Shadow as The Wargames General *Captain Rescue as The Sheriff *SWATBots as Alligators *Sleet and Dingo as The Ghosts *Amy Rose as Breena *Bunnie Rabbot as Brenna Bubbles (A Fan-made WR character made by BorisFangirl) *Cranky (from Thomas) as The Mechanic *Cyrus, Manic, Chris' Dad, Sonia and the Garfield & Friends characters as Construction Vehicles *Robotnik Jr. as The Kodiak Bear Sonic/Dangermouse (DangerSonic) *Sonic as Dangermouse (Both the main heroes) *Tails as Penfold *King Acorn as Connel. K *Dr. Robotnik as Baron Greenback (Both the main villains) *Cluck as Nero *Snivley as Steleto *Gerald Robotnik as Count Duckula (Gerald Robotnik is evil in Sonic X and the games) Sonic/Count Duckula (Count Antione) Note: My Thomas/Count Duckula Parodies are linked to My Thomas/Dangermouse Parodies. *Antione as Count Duckula (Both the main heroes) *Princess Sally Acorn as Nanny (Both care about Antoine and Count Duckula) *Knuckles as Igor (Both have deep voices) *Uncle Chuck as Sviatoslav the Bat *Espio as Dimitri *Shadow as Dr. Von Goosewing (Shadow is evil in Sonic X and the video games) *Scratch as Ruffles (Ruffles' voice suits Scratch) *Grounder as Burt *Decoe as Junior (Junior's voice suits Decoe) *Bocoe as The Unmasked Brother (Both stupid) *Heavy as Dr. Potson *Bomb as Mr. Soammes *Rouge as Mrs. Bludgeon *Vector as Mr. Paintbrush *Breezy as Mrs. Paintbrush *Mama Robotnik as Mrs. Grab *Sleet as Gaston *Dingo as Pierre *Metal Sonic as The Egg *Coconuts as Oddbeak Sonic/Codename: Kids Next Door (Codename: Freedom Fighters Next Door) *Sonic as Numbuh 1 (Both Leaders) (Numbuh 1's Voice Suits Sonic) *Rotor as Numbuh 2 (Both Western) (Numbuh 2's Voice Suits Rotor) *Amy Rose as Numbuh 3 (Both Cute) (Numbuh 3's Voice Suits Amy Rose) *Tails as Numbuh 4 (Both Small) (Numbuh 4's Voice Suits Tails) *Sally Acorn as Numbuh 5 (Both Beautiful and Smart) (Numbuh 5's Voice Suits Sally Acorn) *Mama Robotnik as Numbuh 86 (Both Bossy, Bitchy and Horrid) (Numbuh 86's Voice Suits Mama Robotnik) *Rouge as Numbuh 362 (Both kind) (Numbuh 362's Voice Suits Rouge) *Knuckles as Numbuh 60 *Bunnie Rabbot as Numbuh 10 *Lucas as Numbuh 1-Love *Vector as Maurice *Antione as The Kid (Both Vain) *Espio as Joe Balooka *Uncle Chuck as Trevor *Chuck Thorndyke as Monty Uno *Cyrus as Sidney *Sonia as Jessica *Cream as Lizzie Devine *Shadow as Heinrich Von Marzipan (Shadow is evil in Sonic X) (Heinrich Von Marzipan's Voice Suits Shadow) *Dulcy as Henrietta Von Marzipan (Both Beautiful and Kind) (Henrietta Von Marzipan's Voice Suits Dulcy) *Breezy as Cree Lincoln (Both Bossy) (Cree Lincoln's Voice Breezy) *Snivley as Chad Dickson (Chad Dickson's voice suits Snivley) *Tikal as Mushi Sanban *Fang as King Sandy *Scratch as Toilenator (Toilenator's voice suits Scratch) *Grounder as Knightbrace (Knightbrace's voice suits Grounder) *Captain Whiskers as Stickybeard (Both pirates) *Robotnik Jr. as Count Spankalot (Count Spankalot's voice suits Robotnik Jr.) *Dr. Robotnik as Father (Both the main villains) (Father's Voice Suits Dr. Robotnik) *Gerald Robotnik as Grandfather (Grandfather's Voice Suits Gerald Robotnik) Sonic/Blackadder (FrenchCoyote) Note: I don't do Series 1 of Blackadder. *Antione as Blackadder (Both vain) *Tails as Baldrick (Baldrick's voice suits Tails) *Rotor as Lord Percy (Lord Percy's voice suits Rotor) *Knuckles as Melchett and Duke of Wellington *Lucas as Flasheart *Sonic as George *Chuck Thorndyke as Captain Kevin Darling *Amy Rose as Kate/Bob *Shadow as Baron Von Richthoven *Sally Acorn as Queen Elizabeth I and Nurse Mary *Rouge as Nursie *Captain Rescue as Captain Redbeard Rum *Coconuts as Ambassador *Uncle Chuck as Lord Topper *Espio as Lord Smedley *Breezy as Amy *Dr. Robotnik as Prince Ludwig *Snivley as William Pitt the Younger *Gerald Robotnik as Bishop of Bath and Wells *Mama Robotnik as Lady Whiteadder (Mama Robotnik and Lady Whiteadder are both bossy bitches) *Ari as Lord Whiteadder (Lord Whiteadder's voice suits Ari) *Vector as The King (from 1982 pilot episode) *Bunnie Rabbot as The Queen (from 1982 pilot episode) *E-102 Gamma as Prince Harry (from 1982 pilot episode) *King Acorn as Field Marshall Douglas Haig Category:SonicandKnuckles